The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may include elements that need to operate in a vacuum environment. For example, the elements may include one or more microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) components. The semiconductor device may include a substantially vacuum structure for accommodating the elements. In order to maintain the vacuum environment, the substantially vacuum structure may include a getter that may combine with and/or absorb gas molecules that emerge in the vacuum environment.
If the getter is undesirably coupled with another element of the substantially vacuum structure, e.g., through inductive coupling, the performance of one or more of the coupled elements may be unsatisfactory. As a result, the quality of the semiconductor device and the related manufacturing yield may be unsatisfactory.